Percabeth Scenes
by OTPgrownup
Summary: A collection of short scenes about Percy and Annabeth. Post-Blood of Olympus. Blood of Olympus spoilers. Percy/Annabeth shorts.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand, taking in Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth sighed. "There was a time when I thought we might never be here again."

"Too bad the summer is almost over," Percy said. "I miss my mom, but I don't want to go home without you."

"Actually, I've decided to go to school in New York this year," Annabeth said, her mouth curving into a smile.

"You mean, with me?" Percy almost couldn't believe it. He was sure Annabeth would go to a super smart school, not the kind that would let him in.

"Never separated again." Annabeth kissed him. "And I've talked to Reyna about New Rome. We can go to college there. Full scholarships for heroes who defeat Gaea!"

Percy whooped so loudly that Annabeth started.

"No monsters, no titans or giants, just me and my girl." He reached for her hand.

"And after college…" Annabeth continued. "Reyna and Frank said we could live there as long as we like. I never imagined there would be a safe place for demigods to settle down, start a family…"

"We could start working on that now," Percy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth's face turned bright red. She laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

There was no question. He had the most amazing girlfriend ever. They grinned at each other, breaking eye contact only when they saw Nico walking up to them.


	2. Scene 2

"You're not dying on me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Remember? Never separated again. And after we get home…"

"What?" Percy asked.

She kissed him. "Ask me again, once we defeat Gaea."

He smiled, happy to have something to look forward to. "Whatever you say."

_Riordan, Rick (2013-10-08). The Heroes of Olympus, Book Four: The House of Hades (pp. 582-583). Disney-Hyperion. Kindle Edition._

_Post-Blood of Olympus, Percy POV_

_—_

Percy was already eating when Annabeth sat next to him at dinner. He put his arm around her, giving her a little squeeze.

Annabeth smiled at him, digging into her chicken.

Percy watched her for a moment, just savoring the normalness.

"What?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"Actually," Percy said, remembering something he had been looking forward to, "I'm supposed to be asking you that."

"What?" Annabeth asked again.

"Well, we defeated Gaea." Percy set down his fork and took her hand. "After we get home…"

Annabeth smiled mysteriously. Percy even thought she was blushing slightly as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'll meet you in your cabin tonight," Annabeth breathed in barely a whisper.

Percy grinned. Best girlfriend ever.


	3. Scene 2 and a half (Annabeth POV)

"You're not dying on me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Remember? Never separated again. And after we get home…"

"What?" Percy asked.

She kissed him. "Ask me again, once we defeat Gaea."

He smiled, happy to have something to look forward to. "Whatever you say."

_Riordan, Rick (2013-10-08). The Heroes of Olympus, Book Four: The House of Hades (pp. 582-583). Disney-Hyperion. Kindle Edition. _

_Annabeth POV_

—

Annabeth spotted Percy sitting at his table and began carrying her plate of chicken toward him.

When she sat down next to him, he set his glass down to put his arm around her, squeezing her close.

Annabeth smiled at him and began to eat.

After a couple of bites, she noticed that he was watching her, an adorable smile on his face. She had the sensation that her heart was melting. They were surrounded by friends, but she knew that smile was just for her.

"What?" She asked when she noticed he was still looking at her. Did she have something on her face?

"Actually, I'm supposed to be asking you that." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth asked again, still confused.

"Well, we defeated Gaea," he said, taking her hand. "After we get back…"

All at once, Annabeth knew what he was asking. She remembered how strongly she had felt after going to Tartarus and back with Percy. Life was precious and fragile. Now that they really had defeated Gaea, she was even more sure that she wanted them to be intimate.

She smiled, making a bold decision, and leaned closer to him. "I'll meet you in your cabin tonight," she whispered.

Percy grinned back at her. Her heart fluttered.


	4. Scene 3

Annabeth lay awake on her bunk in the dark Athena cabin. When she thought that everyone was asleep, she reached under the covers where she was hiding her magical Yankees cap. She put it on her head and became invisible before making any other movements.

Quietly, Annabeth slipped out from under the covers and tiptoed away from her bed. Taking one last look around to confirm that her siblings were asleep, she opened the door just wide enough for her to slip through. She closed the door carefully behind her, pausing on the step in front of the Athena cabin's door.

She tiptoed invisibly past other cabins to her destination.

When she reached the Poseidon cabin, she stopped in front of the door and composed herself. She took a deep breath as she turned the handle. Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quickly behind her.

There was only one person in the cabin. Her boyfriend, Percy, looked toward the door. He was sitting on his bed. She didn't know what he had been doing, but he stopped and smiled playfully.

When she wondered why he wasn't quite making eye contact, Annabeth realized that she was still invisible. She pulled off her cap.

Percy's smile widened. He walked toward her.

Annabeth closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands on her hips.

Percy drew her closer and kissed her. A leisurely, lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Annabeth felt lightheaded.

"Isn't this against the rules?" Percy teased, grinning at her.

Annabeth traced circles on the back of his neck. "Technically," she said. "But some things are more important than rules."

Percy kissed her softly. "You're more important than anything, to me."

Annabeth responded by kissing him deeply. Percy kissed her back hungrily. She felt him squeezing her tighter. She couldn't get close enough to him. His hands traveled up and down her back and along her sides. She planted kisses up his neck and behind his ear.

Percy's hands were playing with the hem of her t-shirt, stroking the skin of her belly. Annabeth grabbed the hem of his shirt, trying to tug it off. Percy's eyes lit up playfully as he pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor.

Annabeth looked him over, drinking him in. There was no denying it - her boyfriend was hot. They backed up until they ran into the bed. Percy sat down, pulling her into his lap. His hands slid up, under her shirt. She let out a whimper.

Annabeth's shirt came off. She could feel Percy's eyes raking over her eagerly.

"You're amazing," Percy blurted out.

Annabeth giggled, covering him with kisses.

There was no slowing down after that. One by one, each article of clothing hit the floor. They collapsed on the bed together.

She encouraged Percy, letting him know that she wanted to keep going. _Being a maiden just wasn't for me anymore_, Annabeth thought.


End file.
